November 27th
by IHateTheLog
Summary: Thanksgiving special. Second part to Ran Out. Ity-bity bit of swearing.


**A/N: Okay, I know it's like four days past Thanksgiving, but I came up with this story on Thanksgiving, and didn't have time to post it up then. But yeah, this is a Thanksgiving special. Oh, yeah, and if I got some characters totally wrong, then just point it out to me. Slight swearing but not much. Enjoy.**

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

**November 27th**

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

Once again it was that special time of the month at the Akatsuki base. It was the Monthly Information Download Gathering. Some members were slightly dreading this moment, and some just didn't seem to care as usual.

Yet, something about this particular meeting seemed a little off to some of the more observant members. There was a little nudge in the back of their minds warning them about something. Now, some of them just ignored it completely and brushed it off as unimportant, while others raked their minds in total concentration for the answer.

'_Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important, yeah? Hmmm... I have my clay un, my pants, my weapons yeah?-'_

pat-pat

_Yeah, un. Hm... Sasori-dana's here at the table, Itachi-san, Zetsu-san, Hidan-san, Leader-sama, Kakuzu-san, Konan-san- who is missing, un? Who's turn is is to cook anyway yeah? What day is it, un? Oh, there's a calendar over on that wall yeah. What's that say...November...27th- Hey! It's Thanksgiving yeah! Wait, who's turn was it on Thanksgiving, un?....Wasn't it- OH SWEET KAMI-SAMA!!!'_

It was eerily silent at the dinner table, so when Deidara suddenly gasped loudly and started chocking on what seemed to be nothing, it drew everyone's attention. It wasn't until he started to turn a nasty color of purple that Sasori finally remembered that he was 'conveniently' sitting next to a choking Deidara and smacked the boy in the back, dislodging whatever bug he may have inhaled.

Deidara was gasping for his much needed air and in the process received several raised eyebrows and amused smirks from his cohorts. He didn't seem to notice as he just stared at the wall facing him with wide eyes that were rounded in mortification and pure terror as his face was drained of more color by the second.

"Uh... what the fuck was that? I mean seriously."

Nobody answered as they intently watched Deidara twitch and mumble to himself every now and then. Everyone leaned in a little closer to him to hear what he was saying but only could make out the words "his turn," or, "can't do it" and of course the much expected yeah's and un's. Leader was starting to get fed up after several minutes of this and decided to take matters into his own hands. With a firm low voice filled with promises of intense pain, he called to Deidara.

"Deidara."

He snapped out of it immediately and then his eyes began to brim with tears.

"...What is the matter Deidara?"

Leader asked in a bored tone obviously with no interest whatsoever.

Whimper

"Sigh...Deidara. If you don't tell me what's wrong I will give permission to Hidan to use you as a sacrifice in one of his rituals-"

"Seriously!?"

Hidan interrupted with unmistakable hope and joy shining in his eyes.

"That depends on whether Deidara is willing to talk."

That sobered Deidara up real fast as he shot off into his explanation to Leader.

"Well you see yeah that it was Kisame-san's turn to cook this time,un but since we ate him by accident yeah it skips him and goes to the next person and and and and- IT'S THANKSGIVING YEAH!"

It got really quiet, then everyone spontaneously burst out in laughter. Well, it was more like Hidan burst out laughing and the others let out a few small chuckles and smirks.

"Hahahahahaha! You're shitting your pants because it's freakin' Thanksgiving!? Hahahaha-"

"It's **His** turn."

That shut them up right away. But before anyone could say anything else, noises started coming from behind the doors of the hallway leading to the kitchen. Everybody instantly froze and Hidan and Deidara started shaking in fear uncontrollably.

"I-i-i-i-is th-th-that-gulp-**It**?"

"...yes Hidan. It is."

Kakuzu replied in a dead serious voice. Well, in a voicer that is much more serious than usual. Footsteps could now be heard getting louder and closer with each passing moment that was soon joined by a cheery tune being hummed in an obviously loving way.

"Happy Thanksgiving every-"

Tobi had opened the swinging doors with his hip (sporting a pink kiss the chef apron with red ruffles around the edges) while carrying great trays of various Thanksgiving 'foods', only to come across an empty room with a few chairs toppled over to their sides and the main double doors wide open.

"Huh? Where did everybody go?"

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

**A/N: Yeah so uh hope you enjoyed it. If not then you know just say so. I take constructive criticism, or if you just feel like going all out on me then thats okay too. I have an idea for a continuation, but I might do it after the 19th cuz I've been real bizzy. Well, thanks for reading! Later,**

**IHateTheLog**


End file.
